


Way Down

by FlowerChiild



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mention of sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerChiild/pseuds/FlowerChiild
Summary: You had told yourself to leave the situation and walk away, to never look back. Rick told you to walk away and to never look back. You had said you were going to, multiple times, because sleeping with a man thirty-three years your senior with no real commitment isn't something you were in any way proud of, and each time you had found yourself crammed into a hotel room a week later, drunk and emotional, with Rick whispering things he didn't mean in between your thighs.





	Way Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request that was originally posted on my DeviantArt account, Firefliy. Pls check it out if you guys like this :'-)

He smelled like stale laundry and brandy. He always did.

"Do you ever wash your clothes?" You ask. You aren't sure if you're genuinely concerned about his personal hygiene or if you just want to make conversation. Rick gives you a sideways glance and doesn't respond, opting to busy himself with the buttons of his Spacecruiser. You nibble on your bottom lip and try to find something interesting on the floor. 

"Take a sip, babes." There is a bottle of whatever alcohol being chucked your way. You catch it sloppily, but Rick doesn't notice it and continues talking. "The smell of sex stinks the hell out of the ship. I'd rather it smell like puke and alcohol mixed with stomach acid." 

You've learned not to take offense to his crude remarks. You wondered faintly if he acted that way around his grandson, whom you've never met, and promptly decided that he must. Rick changed for no one. At least, you didn't think so. You tended not to ask too much about his personal life, even though he knew most of yours, in some shitty attempt not to hurt yourself. You knew he had a wife at some point, and he had a daughter who was a little older than you were, but that was about it. Your own father would be ashamed. You take a sip of whatever he'd given you and toss it to some unforgotten corner where you're sure Rick will find it later. The taste is rancid.

You didn't know much about your own family; they had been busy working against the Galactic Federation for much of your life. It was no family secret that your father slept around, seemingly uncaring about you or your mother's feelings, and he was absent for a majority of your childhood. Rick says you have daddy issues. _That's the only reason you sleep with me. Don't get too attached, princess._

You had told yourself to leave the situation and walk away, to never look back. _Rick_ told you to walk away and to never look back. You had said you were going to, multiple times, because sleeping with a man thirty-three years your senior with no real commitment isn't something you were in any way proud of, and each time you had found yourself crammed into a hotel room a week later, drunk and emotional, with Rick whispering things he didn't mean in between your thighs. 

"I love you." You said quietly. The Spacecruiser is quiet. You weren't sure if you meant it.  
"No you don't." Rick points out, sitting in the driver's seat and focusing on guiding you both to nowhere in particular. "Love is a chemical reaction in the brain. No one means it."

The first time you met him, you would've asked who pissed in his cereal, who hurt him so bad to make him this bitter. But now, you knew Rick already had minimal emotional attachments to begin with, with major commitment issues to start. You also knew he ran away from everything, whether it be his own emotional trauma or his suffering daughter. You were no exception. 

"Yeah." You replied dumbly to his explanation. "Yeah, you're right."  
"You aren't sure if you love anybody." He went on, "You're using me to fill the space."  
"So are you." Was your snippy response, because you never enjoyed when he analyzed you. Especially when you had a hunch that he was right. 

The rest of the ride is quiet. He drops you off at your housing complex, some random planet far from your own because you're scared of get-better-soon muffins from your grandma and phone calls from your brother. You anticipated him climbing back into the Spacecruiser and taking off to leave like he usually does, telling you he'd call you sometime in the future even though he never does. This time, though, Rick follows you to your floor and you don't question it, nor do you protest. He follows you to your bedroom and makes you feel like you mean something to him all over again. 

And the rest is on loop; predictable, like a pre-recorded message.


End file.
